warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Jonas, Khorne's Chosen
Funny coincidence. There already is a Jonas who is chosen by Khorne. --Lither My talk 21:36, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Humans can not survive in the Warp. There is no way he could actually meet with Khorne. Supahbadmarine 21:15, February 19, 2011 (UTC) This is quite NCF. I suggest changing the artical and the name. Imposter101 21:31, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Besides the whole meeting Khorne part, what is so bad Imposter? Supahbadmarine 21:57, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Im sorry if I said quite NCF , but meeting Khorne is Imposible for a normal mortal and its NCF. Imposter101 22:52, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I have to argee with everybody, I really doubt that the god of blood and war would take take the time and consideration to meet one mortal (other than collecting his skull : P). But supa if people cant survive the warp than how do people live on daemon worlds in the Eye of Terror? Other than that I cant wait to see how this will turn out. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:56, February 22, 2011 (UTC) That is because Daemon worlds are not strictly the Warp, but a place where it bleeds out into reality. Supahbadmarine 12:10, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Plus, the world itself is probably trying to kill you, thanks to whoever rules over it. Just read a few descriptions of them, and you'll see how hard it is to exist on a place which isn't even fully in the Warp. I'm not sure humans existing on those places count as "living" :P. --Lither My talk 00:10, February 23, 2011 (UTC) True, I figure that prolonged exposure to such an environment would cause mutations and madness, which is why Chaos Space Marines don't mind them at all. Supahbadmarine 00:15, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Imposter, do you always react like that when something is NCF? But anyways, does this conversation make my Njord Oraanir NCF? He have met Namagh in person once, but now that i think about it, Oraanir is part Daemon. But aside from that, i think that this article might grow into something good. Regards, TardirProductions 11:50, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Imposter is 100% correct, it is quite NCF... not able to meet khorne personally first of all... recruited during the 13th Black Crusade, does anyone actually know when that is??? ill give you a hint, its not in the past, which would make the recruitment etc. not plausible... also like to add that you cannot go from being a black templar to a world eater, different gene-seeds from different legions, you become a khornate if you follow the blood god --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 16:18, May 19, 2011 (UTC) This is Supah. You are partly right, but a marine can still be part of a Chaos legion without the gene-seed. Zhufor is co0nsidered a World Eater despite the fact that he was originally a White Scar, or was he? Any way he was a loyal marine originally. Furthermore Honsou, who may be the most prevalent Iron Warrior Warsmith of current has Imperial Fists Gene-seed. In many of the Legions their Gene-seed has been so mutated by Chaos that they need to raid the Loyal marines in order to attain usable Gene-seed. 16:34, May 19, 2011 (UTC) That is incorrect, Honsou has a meld of both Iron Warriors and Imperial Fists gene-seed, and Zhufor joined the ranks of the world eaters but is not one, there is a difference... he is a Khornate Champion --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 12:59, May 20, 2011 (UTC) The gene-seed is a requirement to fully be a part of a legion, yes, but it isn't needed to be in the ranks of a legion. I think that the creator of this article meant that Jonas left the Black Templars to join the World Eaters' ranks. Regards, TardirProductions 14:08, May 20, 2011 (UTC)